Once Upon A History
by mysticofthepen
Summary: The war is over. A new generation is born a generation that had been born once before with all the knowledge from their previous lifes. Will history repeat itself? Or will they stop the past from happening once again? Rated for leeway. JL ship for certain
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay okay folks. I know I'm writing so many different stories at once. I guess that my mind is kind of restless lately. I can't bring my thoughts together to really work on the others. But I am. It's just going slower than I thought it would.**_

_**Update on the story with Womanofthepast: Woman's uncle and her great grand mother have both died and she and her family is facing the possibility of losing a very close family friend. It's a rather hard time. So we are holding off. I don't want to post the updates without her, but if it comes down to it I just might and she take over some later chapters.**_

_**Thank you all and I do apologize for the large length of time that has spaced between updates. Please keep with Woman and with me. Review often and keep Woman and her family in your prayers.. or thoughts.**_

_**Now, onward to my fiction.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the brilliant mind and it all belongs to her.**

**Chapter 1**

**Once Upon A History**

Harry and Ginny Potter watched their young son, James Potter get upon the Hogwarts Express for his first year of Hogwarts. Harry's arm was wrapped around Ginny's waist.

"I have a feeling that something strange is going to start happening," Ginny stated softly. Harry nodded.

"I think you're right."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

James Potter walked into a compartment and smiled. A young man with very dark brown hair was saying something to a band of boys and girls.

"Arg mateys! I am Sirius Black and I am commendering this here compartment for First Years! Now, tell me your names and I may spare your pitiful lives," he arged like a pirate. He pointed at a girl with radiant green eyes and red hair that instantly captured James' heart.

"I'm Lily Evans," she said softly, blushing brightly.

"Remus Lupin, at your service," he said, coming out from behind his book for a moment.

"Erm... Peter Pettigrew," a blonde haired boy answered, still hiding his face from view.

"I'm Alice Applegate," a dark brown haired girl announced proudly.

"I'm Frank Longbottom," a dark brown haired boy announced, coming closer to the girl named Alice.

"I'm Hestia Jones. It's a pleasure to meet you Sirius," she greeted, her blonde curls bouncing.

"And I'm Nancy Jordan," a girl with brilliant baby blue eyes said, flashing her eyes at Sirius. Sirius gave her a cheeky smile before turning around to look behind him.

"Arg matey! Who might you be?" He growled.

James bowed low in front of everyone.

"Arg! I be James Potter and I take over the command of this here compartment, matey," James arged.

"No! I am the commander!" Sirius whined.

"OH okay, fine. That's okay. You can be the commander. I was just kidding around. So you are all first years?" James asked as he sat down next to Lily. They nodded.

"Are you?" Sirius asked. James nodded and turned to the girl next to him.

"I'm going to marry you," he stated in a matter of fact kind of way. Lily looked at him and laughed.

"I'm not going to marry you. You are too much of a prat," she answered.

"You said that the last time I said that to you. You won't date me until Seventh Year. Then you'll fall deeply in love with me and we'll have a son named Harry," James said in the same tone.

"What? How do you know that?" Lily asked him. A cold wave like a watery fog engulfed the group of students.

"It's happened before," James said. Sirius blinked.

"He's right. Do you guys feel that we've done this before? That we've sat here and introduced ourselves like this once before?" Sirius asked. The gang nodded.

"Odd... Wait, I think I know why!" Remus exclaimed as he rummaged in his back pack for something.

"Why Remus?" Nancy asked. Remus pulled out a book.

"Some guy named Dumbledore sent this to my mother when she was pregnant with me. She said that she didn't know how it was possible because he had been dead years before I was born. It won't open, but maybe it will now. Let's all put our hands on it," Remus suggested, holding out the book for all to hold onto.

The group put a hand upon the book. A bright yellow light engulfed them and the book opened. A shadowy figure of an old man with a very long beard came out of the book.

"Hello young ones. You have no idea who I am. I am Albus Dumbledore, the former Headmaster at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. As you may be feeling right now that you realize that life is seeming to repeat itself, at least your lives. That is because all of you that are in this room right now have died previously. Now, don't get discouraged. It won't happen the same way again. You must realize the mistakes that you made and try to right them in order to get past those dates that you did die. I know that sounds horrible, but I have had the privilieage to come to know that your souls would be reborn. Like phoenixes. It's rather amazing really. Anyway, you are all the people that you once were. You are given a chance to do something with your lives. Make them what you want them to be. Don't regret a moment of it and remember to enjoy it."

The man disappeared and the book closed. The gang looked at each other.

"We died," James and Lily said softly, their hands clasping each other. Sirius nodded.

"I died a while after. I knew your son, Harry," Sirius said solemly. Together they turned and looked at Peter.

"I'm sorry," he said as tears began to stream down his eyes.

"Why did you do it, Peter?" Lily asked him gently.

"I was weak. He offered me such glory, such power. I had always been in your shadows. I was just the boy that tagged along with the great James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. I was that annoying boy that just happened to follow you all. I had no idea that when he tortured me for the information that he was doing it to kill your son. Please, please forgive me," Peter begged.

"We forgive you. Just don't do it again. If Voldemort or a descendant of him comes back into play then you have to stay strong. You know what they will do to you," James pointed out.

"You can achieve the power and glory you seek. For good, Peter. Remember that," Alice jumped in. Peter nodded.

"I vow to you all that I will never do that again. I have learned and changed. I know that I helped Voldemort nearly kill your son so many times. I did such evil. You have no idea what hell I have been put through for doing that. I understand now. I understand," Peter said.

"Do you think there will be another Dark Lord?" Frank asked softly, his eyes looked far away. The group shrugged.

"If there is then we know the magic. We know far more than anyone else ever believed of eleven year olds. We are older, wiser, and we will stop the war long before it begins," Nancy said strongly.

"Let our lives begin. Again," Sirius said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The entire gang had been sorted into Gryffindor, as they had been once before. However, Professor McGonagall - now Headmistress at Hogwarts - had seen the life in their eyes. Lives that she had not seen in nearly four decades. After dinner she pulled the children aside.

"We know, Professor. Dumbledore sent Remus a book. We have looked into it. We know that we are alive again. This second chance is ours and we intent to make the best of it," Lily had reported.

"We want to know if anyone like Voldemort comes into power. We have knoweldge of magic that rivals Aurors. We know we can stop any war from occuring," Peter added in. McGonagall nodded.

"Well. This is very odd. To see you all again. I knew you all so well as children, even better when you entered adulthood. To see you all alive once more as children is like diving into my pensive. I understand what you are asking and I will do my best to inform you. However, I don't believe you will have to worry about any of that. All the Death Eaters have been killed. Voldemort had no offspring and Mr. Potter ensured his death. I don't believe that you will have to fight another war so early on in your lives. I believe that this time you will be allowed the childhood you deserved," McGonagall stated in her matter of fact like tone.

They nodded collectively, thanked her, and headed to the Gryffindor tower.

"Do you really think that we can be children again? I'm starting to forget just how we used to act," Sirius said.

"Well we were crazy. Care free. That is what we need to do. Just have fun," Remus suggested. Lily nodded.

"Just no picking on innocent people," Lily warned. The boys nodded.

"We won't. We promise Lil," James told her. Lily smiled softly at him.

"Good," was all she said.

"We probably won't even need to study all that much really this year," Sirius said, a smile upon his face. Lily snorted a laugh.

"You would believe that. We have been dead for how many years? What makes you think that we won't have to study at least some?" Lily asked. Sirius shrugged.

"Because I didn't study that much the first time around and I got good enough OWLS and NEWTS so this time I won't have to study at all," Sirius said. Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You are so ridiculous, Sirius," Lily told him. Sirius smiled and let out a laugh.

"Thanks Lily! I try. It is good to hear that I am living up to my potential." James laughed and clapped him on the back.

"You are crazy, mate," he told him. Sirius laughed once again.

"Yes I am. Because this time I know that I will have a chance to live and that this is going to be the greatest years of our lives!" He exclaimed. The group nodded in agreement before heading off to bed and the beginning of their Hogwarts lives. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviewing really helps a writer write!

**Chapter 3**

The morning was greeted by Sirius tumbling down the stairs after he had tried to go up to the girl's tower. James, Remus, and Peter all sat in the common room laughing at him.

"Forgot that little rule didn't you Sirius?" James asked him.

"No. I was just hoping the rule had changed. Hell . . . it has been forty some odd years since we were here!" Sirius pointed out.

"Can't you just wait for the girls to come down on their own?" Remus asked him. Sirius shook his head wildly.

"No! I'm hungry!" He protested. Peter snorted.

"When aren't you hungry?" Peter asked him. Sirius shrugged.

"I dunno," he said, trying to think.

"He's never not hungry. The man's a human garbage can," James said, poking fun at his friend's pitless stomach.

"Well at least I'm not a desperate invalid!" Sirius argued. James just blinked at his statement.

"No one here is a desperate invalid, Sirius," Remus pointed out. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"It was an EXPRESSION!" He exclaimed.

"Gosh Sirius do you have to yell all the time?" Peter asked as he rubbed one of his eyes.

"YEAH DUH!" Sirius yelled. Remus rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"Bloody hell Sirius," James said.

"DON'T MAKE ME YELL ANY MORE!" Sirius screamed in James' ear. James covered the ear and made a painful expression.

"STOP YELLING YOU TWIT!" James yelled back.

"What are you boys yelling about?" Lily asked as she came walking down the flight of stairs from the girl's tower.

"Damn Lily. I forgot how sexy you use to look in that uniform," James said, wiggling his eyes brows at her.

"We are eleven. Please be mindful of that," she reprimanded him lightly.

"But we've been eleven before. Our souls are twenty and this old soul wants yours," he said seductively.

"James! We can't. You'll just have to wait for that," Lily pointed out. James sighed.

"Man!" He complained. Lily giggled and planted a kiss upon his cheek.

"Just think. At least this time around you have me for your own all seven years," she pointed out. James nodded.

"Jamesy has a dirty mind!" Sirius sang, skipping around the couple. James pushed him lightly.

"Shut up Sirius! It isn't like you weren't thinking it too," he argued. Sirius stopped skipping and smiled mischeviously.

"Well yeah. But the last time I was alive. . ." Sirius started, but was stopped when Lily smacked him in the back of the head.

"Good one Lily," Remus said with a laugh.

"Oh come on Lily. Don't be violent," Sirius protested.

"I won't be violent if you stop being disgusting," she pointed out. Sirius sighed and pretended to pout.

"You're pretty hot when you pout," Nancy said, finally coming down with Alice and Hestia. Sirius made his pout more pronounced causing Nancy to giggle.

"You are so insane," she said, shaking her head at him. Sirius wrapped his arm around her waist.

"But you love it," he said, giving the side of her neck a kiss. She giggled and pushed him away.

"Stop it! We're only eleven, Sirius," Nancy said.

"You and Lily both," Sirius replied with a sigh.

"Where's Frank this morning?" Alice asked the group.

"Sleeping," James suggested.

"I was. Thanks for waking me guys," Frank said as he came down the stairs. Alice smiled.

"Oh there you are," she said.

"Come on! They're eleven and we all know what's going to happen!" Sirius complained to Lily and Nancy. Alice shot him a look.

"We aren't going to do the things that you imply Sirius. Now leave us alone," she reprimanded him. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Fine fine fine. Can we go eat food now?" He asked the group. They nodded and together they headed down to the Great Hall for the first time.

"Isn't it odd to be back?" Lily asked as they walked down the winding stairs to their destination.

"Odd, yes. Awesome, hell yeah!" Sirius exclaimed. Lily giggled and shook her head.

"I agree with you, Lily. It is very odd. To think that my father is my son is an odd thought," James told her. Lily blinked.

"Harry is your father?" She asked him. Sirius stopped.

"That is so cool!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Odd, Neville is my father too. And he was my son. That is an odd thing," Frank Longbottom spoke up.

"My dad is a bastard," Sirius said softly.

"Is he Bellatrix's son or something?" Alice asked him. He shook his head.

"No. I don't know who this person is. But he gave me life and that is all that matters. He's a nutter," Sirius replied.

"Life better or worse this time around?" James asked him. Sirius shrugged.

"Neutral really," he replied simply. He looked over at James.

"Do you think Harry would let me stay at your house this summer?" James laughed and nodded.

"Oh hell yeah. You're Sirius!" James replied. Lily laughed brightly causing the two boys to look at her.

"It's so weird to be back here," Alice spoke up as they neared the Great Hall. The group nodded in agreement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AN: I am doing a kind of cliff hanger here because if not then this might get to long.

Mystic


End file.
